Mistakes
by Jakoby
Summary: COMPLETED although may write a sequel. Fluff fic for Harry and Sev, they need a break sometimes.rnPlease review. should a sequel follow?
1. Tom

Chapter 1

The coaches will arrive soon. They'll pull up and once again my mask must go back on, to pretend I hate him. Act like I don't care, like I don't love him. But this is the last year. The last year that he'll be here. Soon he'll be gone and I can just forget what might have been. God, I have to stop thinking about him. It's driving me crazy. Knowing I can never have him. Never hold him close, chase his fears away.

I shake my head, trying to remove every thought about him before the students arrive. Try to turn back into the horrible professor that the students have come to expect. I know my colleagues are always surprised with the sudden change in me at the start of each year after I've spent the summer being the real me, that they've known for years. I've only had this act since he came here. At first it was to make sure I didn't behave any different with him than the rest. But since last September when he moved into the sixth year, it's been mainly to hide the feelings that I now have for him.

As I walk into the Great Hall I see that all of the teachers, bar Minerva are sitting at the high table. Potter's girlfriend, Chang, and Remus are the only additions. As I move to my seat I glare at Chang, she left last year and is now taking over from Madame Hooch as Flying teacher and referee for quidditch matches. She looks over at me and smirks, as she alone knows what I feel for him. I shoot her one of my infamous death glares but to no avail, the smirk never leaves her face.

Suddenly, the doors are flung open and the student body rushes in to claim their seats. Behind the general throng I can see Minerva's tall hat, above all of the heads leading a very scared group of 11 year olds. I pity them, remembering all to well my first time at this school. They stand in a huddled, close-knit group looking around sheepishly. A few glance up at the teacher's table, most flinch when they see me. I see they've been told on the train, I sigh. Yet another year of students that will hate me. You would have thought I'd be used to it now.

The sorting begins but as usual I pay no attention. I'm trying as always to keep myself from staring, watching, wanting him. I look slowly round the hall, there's Draco at the head of the Slytherin table. He's looking at me, trying to be seductive. He's been trying to get me in his bed for a year now with no success and it's really getting annoying. I try to ignore Draco and instead, concentrate on the food that has appeared.

"Hey, Harry. I think there's something wrong with Snape."

Harry looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"Well look at him. He's glaring at the Slytherins….wait a second, he's glaring at Malfoy!"

Harry laughed.

"Maybe he's finally realised that Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters that stood with Voldemort in his final stand."

Ron shivered.

"Please don't say THAT name. You know I don't like it."

"Oh come on, Ron." Hermione scolded. "He's gone for good. There's no need to be afraid of his name, he's DEAD!"

"I know. But it's kind of in built into me. I mean all my life he's had this terrible name that no one can even say without looking over their shoulder. Then Harry comes along and at 16, manages to defeat him. It's a lot to get used to in just a year."

Harry looked at his food.

"It wasn't just me you know. I had all the Aurors with me. Not to mention Dumbledore and Snape." Too late, he realised his mistake.

"Snape? What did he have to do with it? Thought you said it was just Dumbledore?"

"I…well…it was. Snape just…lent me a bit of magic."

"Oh," Ron said, satisfied and continued to eat. Hermione looked at Harry, over her glasses in a very Mcgonagall esque way with a look that clearly said, 'I'll talk to you later!'

After all the food had been eaten and people were just talking, Professor Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence. He got it, but two first years realised too late and carried on their conversation.

"He's gay!" Every head in the hall turned to face the young Ravenclaw who turned bright red and looked at his shoes. Dumbledore smiled.

"Why no I'm not. Do I seem to be?" A few people laughed.

"Well as I was going to say, I hope you all enjoyed the first feast of the year. Prefects," he nodded his head in recognition of them all, "if you would please lead your first years to the dormitories. Could the head boy and girl please stay behind? Thank you."

There was a loud chatter as people got up to go back to their respective houses. Harry hung back.

"What's up Harry? Only the head boy and girl have to stay behind."

"Um, yeah. Ron, I meant to tell you earlier." He reached into his pocket and drew out a shiny badge, an H clearly visible.

"You're Head Boy? Why didn't you tell me? When were you going to tell me?!"

"Ron, I…"

"Just forget it." Ron turned and left. Hermione patted my arm.

"He'll come round just give him time. You know he's still pissed off that he didn't get the prefect position in our 5th year."

"Yeah, I know. Go after him, he'll only get worked up."

She smiled.

"I'm sure I can think of a few ways to take his mind off of it." I laugh as she leaves. She's different from the same swotty know-it-all she used to be and I have to admit it's a welcome change. Her and Ron have only been together since last Christmas but she's so laid back know it's hard to remember how she used to be.

Harry walked slowly to the teacher's table behind the Head-girl, Hannah Abbott.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Well, congratulations to the two of you! As Head-boy and girl you will be expected to show an example to the rest of the year and also patrol the corridors, 2 nights a week. You will each be moved to your own tower, away from the rest of the school. Professors Snape and Mcgonagal will show you there and explain the various uses of the tower. Oh…and one last thing, you will both be in charge of organising the Christmas ball. Enjoy." And with that, the Headmaster got up and left for his own tower.

I glared at him as he leaves. I'm sure that somehow he knows about my feelings towards Harry and is somehow torturing me on a daily basis. Last year it was to give him extra lessons in the evenings for Potions now this.

I turn on my heel and sweep out of the hall with Harry, trying his hardest to keep up. I hear Minerva tut as I go past. She still believes I hate the boy, OH how wrong she is…

Harry jogged along the corridor trying his hardest to keep up with Snape. In front of them was a plain wall with a small painting of a young boy, about 15. Suddenly, Snape stopped abruptly, Harry crashed into him sending them both to floor, unfortunately landing on top of Snape in the process. Harry looked up and found he was looking into the most beautiful pair of gray eyes he had ever seen. Snape shoved him off roughly and brushed his robes down, not helping Harry up in the process.

"This, Potter, is your residence for the next year. Wake up Tom!" he yelled at the sleeping boy in the painting, who awoke with a start.

"Professor Snape, sorry…I wasn't aware that the school year had started yet." Snape smiled warmly at him.

"Never mind Tom, this is Harry Potter and he's this year's Head-boy."

Tom smiled at Harry.

"Hello, I've heard a lot about you from the Pink Lady. Welcome to your tower." And with that, a whole piece of the wall swung inwards revealing a large room with several doors leading off from it.

Harry walked inside closely followed by Snape. He looked around in amazement. The room was very big and looked very similar to the Gryffindor common room. There was a large fireplace that was burning merrily away, and various armchairs, sofas and pouffles. Snape walked purposely into the centre of the room.

"This is your personal common room; you can see that it has been designed to resemble your previous one. There are 3 doors leading off from it, one to the Quidditch pitch, one to a shared common room that you and Hannah can use between you and the final one is to the Gryffindor common room, the staircase next to them leads up to your bedroom and further up to the top of the tower. The painting outside is of Tom Riddle when he was 16, this means that he has none of the character traits Lord Voldemort had and is actually a very pleasant lad. There is an identical painting of him on the wall behind you." Harry turned and saw the same painting as outside. Tom grinned and waved at him.

"There is no password to this tower as Tom will admit you and only you inside. Your trunk has already been placed in your room.

Snape stopped and looked around at the room, almost smiling.

"It's a very good tower; I used to have it when I was the Head-boy. Well Potter, I'll see you for Potions tomorrow." He turned and strode towards the exit,

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thank-you."

He smiled and walked out.

Harry stood there, staring in bewilderment. Snape had called him 'Harry!' that was a miracle in itself. In fact, his whole attitude was scary. He shook his head and attempting to forget, starting to explore his new tower.

I walk quickly down the corridor. What on earth was wrong with me? I was acting as though I liked him. Well, I do. But I don't want him to know that! I just had to remember the final stand against Voldemort to know that much. I shake my head vigorously to try and clear him from my mind. It works, but only for about 5 minutes. As I reach my classroom and push open the door he fills my thoughts and I almost don't notice the person leaning languidly against the door to my private chambers.

I sigh.

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

He laughs his deep laugh that he thinks is amazingly seductive.

"Why professor I'm hurt. I could only be here for one thing."

I close my eyes for a moment and try to figure out how to deal with this. I learnt a long time ago that Draco just needed someone to hold him close, to be with him, and for some reason he'd chosen me. God only knows why.

"Draco, listen to me. I. Am. Not. Interested. Do you understand? It's not going to happen. Just get out of here before I'm forced to start to deducting points from Slytherin." I know that cruelty isn't always the best option but I have to make him realise. He looks at me, the hurt plain to see in his eyes. I can't stand this for much longer; Lucius had made me promise to keep Draco safe just before Voldemort killed him. That day still haunts me. No one had any notion that the Dark Lord was controlling him under the imperious curse until he finally managed to break free for one precious second to distract him long enough for the aurors to get into position. The attack didn't kill him but was a large dent in his ego. As soon as Lucius was killed Draco blacked out in the middle of the 1st Quidditch match of his 6th year and was severely injured from the fall to the ground. He was unconscious for 3 weeks.

Draco just continues to stare at me with that look in his eyes. A tear threatens to fall from the corner of his eye but he dashes it away. He turns and runs out of the room. I sigh, half relief, half sorrow. But then, He's got to feel pain at some point. I walk the few metres to the door to my room and murmuring the password walk inside. I take off my robes and as they fall to the floor, I fall into bed.

Harry sank into one of the many squashy, beanie things that were in his common room. He'd made a thorough exploration of his new quarters. They were unbelievable. The main room had, on the wall opposite the door, a large window that looked out onto the Quidditch pitch, with a glass door next to it leading out onto a large balcony. To the right of the door was the large fire that was currently warming the room. On the wall to the right of the door was a large bookcase that stretched the length of the wall. It was full of various magic books, but also some wizard and strangely muggle fiction as well. And opposite that wall were the three doors leading off to various parts of the castle and the staircase. Figuring that Hermione and Ron would probably be busy doing, erm, things, he decided to go to bed and talk to them in morning. Slowly he got up and made his way to his room.


	2. Draco

Chapter 2

The next day as Harry was getting ready for his first day of the new school year he walked into his own common room and a voice made him jump.

"Hi Harry."

He looked around in confusion, trying to see where the voice had come from.

"Over here mate." Harry spun round and saw the picture of Tom hanging on the back of the door.

"You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, just thought you should know. There's a girl out here that wants to see you. God knows how she knew this is where your quarters are but there you go. Says her name's Hermione."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"She's going to want to know what happened with me and Snape at the last battle."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes! I don't know what happened."

"Just tell her that then." And with that, the door swung open and Hermione walked in.

At first all she could do was gaze, open-mouthed at the room she was in.

"This is incredible! You have this all to your self?"

"Yup." Harry replied, trying hard not to look proud and failing miserably.

She brushed past him and sat down on one of the armchairs next to the fire.

"Right, come here."

Harry reluctantly obeyed, and sat down opposite her.

"So what happened?"

"What happened when?"

She glared at him.

"Don't play the fool, you know exactly what I mean. What happened between you and Snape at the battle? Why didn't you tell us that Dumbledore AND Snape had helped you and what else is there?"

"I, I don't really know. It was just before the last attack and Dumbledore was standing behind me making sure that the death eaters couldn't attack me from behind. But I guess one slipped past him and shot a curse at my back. I'm not sure what it was but it felt like the killing curse."

Hermione gasped.

"Then what happened?"

"Snape is what happened. He dived in front of me and added his power to my shield. It nearly killed him because he took almost the full brunt of it. I didn't get to talk to him after the battle because we were both sent straight to Hogwarts."

Hermione gaped at him.

"Snape saved your life? I mean, I know you two don't hate each other more, but whoa." Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Harry?"

"You know Snape's, well, he's gay." Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah I know. What of it?"

"Well, don't you think that maybe _that_'s why he saved you?"

"What! You're saying that Snape saved my life because, he what, loves me?"

"I'm not saying that it's definitely the reason but it's a possibility."

"Yeah, an insane one. Come on," he said quickly, trying to change the subject. "We'll be late for breakfast." And he strode out of his chambers.

Hermione looked at her watch and smiled. It was almost an hour till breakfast. Something had hit close to home.

As the first few weeks of term began to drift by Harry noticed to his dread that Snape was becoming more attractive. I don't mean that Snape was taking a 'Get more attractive in 2 weeks or your money back' potions but more attractive to Harry. He tried to block it out of his mind but somehow the potion master's face kept appearing in his head. Harry also began to discover that trying to fit schoolwork, revision, Quidditch and Cho into one week was impossible. One of them had to go.

Finally he made up his mind. It was about half way through the term and he had been looking forward all week to the Saturday night when he and Cho had the whole night to be with each other. Not that he wanted to sleep with her, inside he new he wasn't ready, but just to be with her.

After dinner they walked along the corridors to Cho's quarters, as soon as they got inside she pounced on him. Normally Harry didn't mind, but this time she seemed desperate for something. As they moved slowly towards her bedroom, and as Harry thought in horror, her bed, she began to slowly undress him. He gently moved her hands away from his shirt but she kept coming back. Suddenly as he realised that she had already removed his jeans and was almost through with taking his boxers off his pushed her away and stepped back.

Cho looked at him in surprise then delight flashed across her face.

"Oo, playing hard to get are we? I can see it's going to take me longer to get inside those boxers of yours." Harry looked at her in terror but Cho didn't notice. She moved forward and slowly kissed him. Inwardly, he sighed with relief that she was taking it slower and began to think of a way to escape. But before he could she reached out and ripping his boxers off him, she pulled him on top of her onto her bed. It was then that he noticed she was naked beneath him. Harry almost screamed as he leapt up and fell backwards onto the floor.

"I can't Cho." He gasped. "I'm not ready."

Her eyes narrowed and he crawled about the floor collecting his clothes up.

"When are you going to be ready, Harry?" she said condescendingly.

He looked up in shock.

"If that's all you want then this is over." He said looking at her uncertainly.

She sneered at him.

"Go on then. Gees, I spent all that time on just a frigid little fucked up hero. I can see it wasn't worth the bother." Harry's eyes stung with tears as his left what would be the only woman he ever loved for the last time.

Outside her bedroom, he paused to pull on his boxers, jeans and trainers and walked out of the door.

Harry trudged along the corridors with his shirt slung over his shoulder. He walked past the Great Hall, backtracked and opening the door he walked in.

I decided to skip dinner tonight. Chang has been bragging all week about her romantic evening with Harry and I can tell that tonight she's going to sleep with him. The thought is like a vice around my heart, contracting every time I see them together. So I walk up and down the corridors until late at night. As I walk past the Great Hall I can hear someone inside so I push the door open and slip inside. It takes my eyes a few minutes to adjust to the absence of light in the huge room but when the do I scan the hall. At the end of the fall, on the steps leading to the teacher's table I see a figure lying with their head in the arms. As I approach it is obvious that they are weeping uncontrollably. I finally near them and I realise that it is Harry who is lying there. Harry, who is crying as if his whole world has ended. Harry, who incidentally, is lying in nothing more than his jeans and trainers. This will take a lot of self-control. I sit down in front of him and take the young man into my arms. He doesn't seem to realise who I am just that it's someone to hold on to. His arms reach around my neck and he sobs into my shoulder.

For a while all I do is hold him as he cries himself out but when his eyes dry up his lifts his head and seeing whose embrace he is in looks at me in shock.

Harry's mind went blank. Snape was holding him? Snape was comforting him? But when he heard the husky voice ask,

"What's wrong lad?", it was too much for him to take in and he burst into tears again.

He managed to choke out a few words to his teacher.

"Cho……she 't!" he shouted out.

"Easy lad." Snape let him cry for a few more moments, and then curiosity got the better of him.

"Why not? I would have thought a man of your age would be only too happy to."

As Harry looked at him in disgust he realised that he had made a huge mistake.

"Not like it's any of your business but I wasn't ready." He sighed. "And, well, I don't feel that way about her anymore. Not since, well not for a while."

Snape slowly got up and reaching down, pulled Harry up off of the floor.

"It's not a good idea to lie on a cold stone floor with that amount of clothes on Harry."

He grinned.

"Yes Sir. I'll keep that in mind."

Snape smiled briefly, turned and walked down the hall as silently as he had come.

In the weeks up to Christmas Harry realised that Cho wasn't going to let it lie. As he walked to his lessons, people standing in groups along the corridor stopped talking as he walked past them, and then started whispering furiously as soon as he had gone by. Strangely enough, he didn't get this treatment from the Slytherins. But the other three houses more than made up for it. After about a week, he asked Hermione to meet him in his quarters. He'd given her a special password to use so that Tom wouldn't have to keep calling him to check, but it only worked when Harry was in.

He started as soon as she'd walked through the door.

"What the hell is going on? Why does the whole castle whisper behind me back?"

Hermione looked at him sheepishly.

"I suppose I should have told you earlier but I thought that the whole thing would have blown over by now."

"Hermione, what thing?"

"Well, there's a rumour that's gone around the whole school about you."

"Which is?"

"Well, that you're gay."

He looked at her in astonishment, and then it dawned on him.

"Cho."

"Huh?"

"It's payback for what happened before."

Hermione shook her head.

"She's a teacher. It wouldn't be right."

Harry smiled and shook her head. Although she was more laid back now, Hermione was still very naive about some things.

"Herm, I don't think she cares. Though this does explain why the Slytherins haven't been joining in."

"How?"

"Draco's gay. They can hardly make fun of it can they? He'd hex them into next year."

"Ah, hadn't thought of that."

Armed with the new knowledge of the rumour Harry stopped openly caring about what people said. Slowly, people stopped gathering in groups in point and laugh at him and the whispering all but stopped.

During the last week of November, Harry drew the short straw for patrolling the corridors and ended up with it 3 times. He walked slowly along the charms corridor keeping an ear open for any sounds but was immersed in his thoughts. The rumours had startled him but he spent a long time thinking about whether or not they had any truth in them. He finally gave up, being unable to keep track. Whenever he tried to work it out, he kept thinking about Snape and all other thoughts left his mind.

Suddenly he heard a very faint sound of someone crying. He sighed. The last thing he needed was a homesick first year but he carried on walking. As he turned the corner her saw to his amazement that Draco was sitting on the floor crying into his hands. After a moment of confusion he did the only thing he could think of and sitting down, put his arm around the older boy. Draco didn't seem to notice, just put one arm around Harry's neck and continued to cry.

As Harry held him, Draco's tears slowed and then finally stopped. He sat for a while not looking at Harry, then said,

"Thanks Potter."

"For what?"

"Not making fun of me, for not just walking away and leaving me. Just thanks in general."

"No problem."

"You know, for a half-blood, you're not that bad."

His words almost gave Harry a heart attack, but it took the compliment. Then Draco looked up at Harry and smiled.

"You know that rumour that went round the school?"

"Yes?"

"Was it true?"

"I, I don't know."

At this Draco grinned.

"Do you want to find out?"

Harry looked confused.

"How can I find out?" Draco shook his head.

"Like this." He gently reached up and pulling Harry's head down kissed him very softly. For a second Harry thought about pulling away but the realised that Draco had just proved something. The rumour was true. He kissed the other boy back.

As I sit in my office marking the seventh year potions essays I can't seem to get Harry out of my head. I get up and decide to go and relieve him of patrolling the corridors. He got landed with it 3 times this week and I feel sorry for him. I walk down the corridors looking for him and finally as I turn onto the charms corridor I find him. I look in horror as Draco is sitting with Harry on the floor and the pair are kissing. Part of me is rejoicing that Harry is not straight but the larger part is being torn in two. It was bad enough when he was with Chang but Malfoy? Suddenly Harry sees me from over Draco's shoulder and pokes him in the side. Draco turns and seeing me sighs. I look at Harry with the hurt I'm feeling plainly in my eyes, but I don't care. Harry begins to get up but I turn and leave. I walk purposefully down the corridor but when I am out of sight I run, robes flying, back to my chambers.

When Snape left, Draco sighed again.

"I'm sorry he had to see. He's in love with me, there's nothing I can do about it." Harry looked at him in surprise. Surely he didn't think that Snape was hurt by the fact that it was him. But he carried on talking about Snape's unrequited love for him. He hadn't seen that the hurt in his eyes had been directed at Harry and not himself.

But Harry had seen and was very confused. He'd thought Hermione had been joking when she said that perhaps Snape loved him, but what she was right?


	3. Sev

Chapter 3

The next morning, Harry woke up to sunlight streaming through his window. He lay there in perfect contentment. It was as if a piece of himself that he'd never known was missing had suddenly fallen into place. As he lay, soaking up the warmth the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. He groaned, regretting almost every action. It wasn't that he hadn't liked the kiss, hell, it had been amazing. But it was not who he wanted it to be with. Slowly he got up and dressed, dreading what was going to happen.

As soon as Harry walked into the Hall he noticed something was wrong. People were whispering together and pointing at him. A fair number, mostly Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were looking at him with either disgust or horror. He looked over at his own table, only Hermione looked him in the eye. The rest looked away or concentrated on their food.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat down by his friends.

"Why don't you tell us?" Ron sniped at him.

Harry looked on in confusion.

"I don't understand. What's happened? Why are they all whispering?"

Hermione smiled in pity at him.

"There's no need to try and hide it Harry, we know about you and Malfoy."

Immediately he knew the worst. Malfoy had told the whole school, probably making it as though Harry had come onto him.

He groaned and sank his head into his hands.

"What's he said?"

"That the two of you got together last night and that you're now a couple."

Harry's head shot up.

"WHAT!"

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"He said you were going out. He's told the whole school. Why, what did happen?"

Harry quickly told his friends who had all crowded around a brief and slightly altered story of the nights events. Just missing out Severus.

"I don't understand," Ron said,

"Why would he say that you're going out? It doesn't make sense. Does it?"

"No it doesn't, and I'm going to find out why." Harry growled as he stood up. Slowly he stalked over to the head of the Slytherin table to where Draco was sitting.

He grinned as Harry stopped next to him, and reaching up pulled Harry's head down and kissed him very thoroughly. Harry forgot everything for a spilt second as he responded to Draco but he pulled away sharply.

"Can I talk to you in private Malfoy?" he hissed, ignoring the shocked looks from all around him. Most of all Cho, who was doing a very good impression of a goldfish, with her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"What for love? It's not as if they don't know." He said indicating the Hall.

"That's just the point, there's nothing to know!"

Draco laughed.

"Oh come now Harry, you can't say that last night didn't happen."

"I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that I'm not going out with you."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't feel anything for you, I never have and I never could."

"You did last night and don't try and deny it!" He was screaming now, his eyes so wide you could see the white all around them.

Harry sighed,

"Yes, last night I felt something, but it wasn't love or even like. It was lust plain and simple. Nothing more. Can't you understand that? I could never be with you."

"But, why? I love you Harry."

"No you don't Draco." Harry turned to go, his eyes lingering on the staff table for a moment or two watching Severus. Draco watched intently and realised why Harry didn't love him, he was in love with someone else. He jumped out of his seat and knocking Harry out of the way pulled his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at the potions professor.

I watch in horror as Draco stands in front of Harry pointing his wand at me. I can see the madness in his eyes and I'm scared. I know what this boy is capable of. I sit frozen in place, unable to move. But then the unthinkable happens. Harry levers himself up and grabbing Draco round the knees brings him crashing to the ground. I watch as Harry pins Draco to the floor whispering fiercely in his ear. He gets up and just as he starts to leave I hear Draco say something just loud enough o reach me, but I doubt anyone but Harry heard.

"How could you love him over me?"

Harry spins around and I hear the sound of his foot connecting with Draco's side, with at least one broken bone. The entire Hall sits in silence as Harry turns and almost runs out of the room. Immediately after he leaves the room beaks out into shouts from all sides. Draco lies on the floor, tears running down his face. I look at him in pity but decide to go after Harry. Quietly I leave the room and go to his tower. As I arrive at the door Tom is on the alert, but he sees that it's me and frowns.

"When he came running in here about 2 minutes he said not to let anyone in, no matter who they are."

"Do I come into that category of 'anyone'?"

I watch Tom think for a moment, but then he smiles.

"You know, I don't think you do."

With that, he lets the door swing open into Harry's common room. I listen for a second as the door closes behind me and hear a soft sound of crying from up the stairs in his bedroom. Slowly I walk up the stairs and push open the door to his room. Looking around I can't see Harry anywhere then my eyes fall on the window. It is open and I can see a pair of feet hanging over the top. I walk swiftly over to it and put my head out of the window. Looking up and can see him sitting on a ledge above the window. He is sitting with his head in his arms, resting on his knees that are pulled up against his body. Somehow I manage to pull my body up onto the ledge and I move to sit next to him. He knows I'm there and clings to me for support as he sobs. All I can do is hold him, and hold he'll be ok. After a while the sobs grow less and less and I can pull away a little to look him in the face. In his eyes I can see the pain and hurt that he's kept locked inside for so long. Put that with the added factor of coming out then with the display Draco put on in the Hall and I can't imagine how screwed up he must be feeling. He looks into my eyes and nods slightly, almost imperceptibly in recognition of me. I return the nod and get up to go, but he reaches up and stops me.

"Can you check on Draco?" he asks.

"Just to see if he's ok?" I smile; he's breaks several of Draco's ribs, for good reason and still worries that it might be more.

"Yes, I'll check up on him. I'll make a class announcement in Potions this afternoon so you'll know how he is."

Harry smiles and lets go of my robes. I inch down into his window and walk out of his quarters smiling to myself.

It wasn't until Severus had left that Harry realised the comedy in what he had said. His potions class only consisted of him and Draco; therefore the class announcement would just really be a Harry announcement. He laughed. And wiping away his tears went back into his room to get ready for the day. For the rest of the day he got stares and some people were still whispering but he got no looks of hatred or disgust. It seemed that as he had proved he wasn't with Draco they forgot the fact that he was still gay. Or maybe they were more tolerant than he thought.

The next day he had a meeting with Hanah to decide what to do for the Christmas ball. It was only a fortnight away and they needed to get started. They decided to hold it on the Saturday night after the end of term, two days before the train to London. They also decided that it should just be for sixth and seventh years only.

"What about a masquerade?" Hanah said as they were bouncing ideas of each other in her study.

"A what?"

"You know, a masquerade. Everyone wearing ball gowns and tuxedo's with mask's so you don't know who anyone is."

"That's not a bad idea, although it is a slim amount of time for people to make masks and stuff."

"That's just the point. There's a shop just opened in Hogsmeade. It sells all kinds of fancy dress stuff, not that some people need it though. I mean what's the point of dressing up as a vampire when you already are one?"

"I can see your point. That's a great idea."

"It's what gave me the idea, I think they've got books on how to make your own as well I think with what spells to use to conjure different things."

"Nice. I'll go tell Professor Dumbledore. We don't really need a specific theme do we? Just nice decorations for it.

"Yeah and I'm sure he can make them pretty easily. I better go ask Professor Mcgonagal to see if she can schedule a last trip to Hogsmeade, and maybe one to central London to get clothes."

Both Professor's agreed to the idea and dates were set for the weekend before the last week of term to go to London and Hogsmeade. Using his head-boy privileges Harry managed to get into Hogsmeade the Friday before to buy a book on mask making as well as a new tux and instead of robes he bought a black satin cloak with a hood that had red lining. All in all, the outfit made him look very mysterious. On the Saturday afternoon when the two upper years were at Hogsmeade and the rest of the school were watching a Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Harry enlisted the help of the Headmaster to make his mask. He wanted it to be beautiful and full of mystery.

First they had to decide on the shape of the mask, finally settling on one that covered his eyes and forehead, one side of his face, cutting across his left cheek and his mouth. Deciding on a colour was harder. Dumbledore thought a light colour like white or silver would look good on Harry, but Harry wanted a dark colour. So they decided on a compromise of black with a design of silver stars across it that moved around on the mask. They had to look in the book Harry had bought but eventually found a spell that would do the job. Eventually they had a mask that when Harry put it on made him look very mysterious, powerful and very, very attractive. Both were very proud of themselves of making such a beautiful piece of art, but before they could congratulate themselves the student body came flooding in through the main entrance from the Quidditch pitch and Harry quickly threw his invisibility cloak over himself and left the room. He was just in time as Professor Snape came through the doors into the Great Hall to see Dumbledore less than a minute after.

As Harry made his way back to his tower he thought about the upcoming ball. If he could get just one dance with him then he'd be happy. It would give him enough time to find out if his sentiments were returned. As each day went by, Harry was convinced that he was slowly falling in love with the man. He was the first thing Harry thought of when he woke up and the last before he went to sleep. Even asleep he dreamed about him. Plus the many hours of the day that he filled Harry's thoughts. Now he just needed to see if the other party echoed what he felt.

The days started to fly past and it wasn't long before the day of the ball dawned. Professors had long since given up trying to have productive lessons in the sixth and seventh years. The ball was on everyone's minds.

At 8:00pm, after many hours of getting ready the doors to the great Hall opened and crowds of people flooded in. People marvelled at the decorations and the band on the stage that had been built at the end of the room. Hermione and Ron walked in together, both wearing simple but elegant masks. Hermione looked beautiful in the sky blue dress she was wearing. A fact Ron kept saying in his head and to her about once every two minutes. She looked around the Hall searching for her friend but seeing no sight of him, gave up in favour of dancing with Ron. After a few dances he left to get them both some drinks and Hermione stood at the side watching the twirling couples.

"Ahem."

She spun round and was faced with a tall handsome man, dressed in a plain black suit and white shirt, with a white mask that covered almost his entire face.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She took it and he lead her onto the dance floor. While they danced, she noticed his eyes were searching the Hall.

"Who are you looking for Severus?"

He started at the use of his first name and looked at her sharply. He sighed as he saw the knowing glint in her eyes.

"If you know, why ask?"

"I just wanted to see if you would admit it to your self. You love him, don't you?"

Once again, Severus was startled by her observation skills. This woman was very perceptive.

"I, that's hardly….I….well, yes."

She smiled as she watched him sigh.

"What is so funny about it if I may ask?"

"Nothing at all, it's just taken you so long to figure out."

"How long have you known that I had, well, feelings for Harry?"

"I guessed at the start of term, but didn't really know till Draco tried to attack you."

Severus sighed again,

"You know I can never act on them, don't you."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh.

"Yes, I understand the reason's that you're going to have, but Harry won't. He sees his love for you and nothing else."

Sev nodded in agreement, then realised what she'd just said.

"Are you serious Miss Granger?"

"Very, don't tell me you didn't know?"

"I had a small idea, but didn't know that it could be love. Are you sure?"

Just then the music ended and Hermione ended up facing the door. She gasped and Severus turned to see what had caused her sudden intake of breath.

I turn to face the doors and see the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon standing there. As he sees me and starts to walk over, Hermione whispers in my ear,

"Why don't you go and find out?" and pushes me lightly towards him.

Harry approaches me and I am lost in those green eyes. He takes my hand and we slowly start to dance to the very cliché tune of the Blue Danube.

"You look very handsome tonight Sev." Slowly my heart begins to lift at the thought that he may actually love me but I quickly push it down. He is too young to be in love. I have to end this before it begins.

"It is unfortunate that I cannot return the compliment, Potter." I drop his hand and walk swiftly out of the hall. I don't risk a look backwards but I know he is staring after me in confusion and hurt. It is not the insult that has hurt him but the 'Potter' that was said so scathingly.

The next morning I wake to the heavy sounds of rain on my window. A storm has descended on the castle and a sense of gloom is everywhere. I leave my chambers and head for the observation tower; I want to be alone to nurse the hurt that is inside. As I walk the corridors there are students crowded round every window facing the quidditch pitch. I shake my head as I pass, it is only a storm. Finally as I reach the observation tower I find Miss Granger pacing the tower and staring out of the window. When she sees me her face lights up as if she is genuinely pleased to see me.

"Sir, you have to do something. Harry's out there!"

"What?"

"He's flying out in the storm. Sir, please, he could die if lightning hits one of the posts."

A sudden dread fills me at the thought of losing him and I turn and run down to the Quidditch changing rooms are. Spare brooms are always kept in a room nearby. I have a locker in one corner where my own Nimbus 3000 is kept during the school year. It is no match for Harry's Silverfire 100, which is a generation ahead of his Firebolt, but it should be enough.

I run out into the stadium and mount my broom scanning the dark sky for him. I see him, a small speck, flying erratically around in the air. I launch myself into the air, ignoring the thrill that comes with flight after so long on the ground, and fly up to him.

"HARRY!" I scream into the storm, hoping he'll here me.

"HARRY!" He turns his head towards me and I see the tears that are streaming down his face. He turns and goes into a very steep dive towards to the ground. I follow him, and we begin a chase that soon evolves into a dance on broomstick. He gets slower and slower and eventually I manage to fly up along side him.

"Harry, why are you doing this?" I ask, the storm is long since over and the rain has slowed to a shower.

He flinches and turns away, flying to the ground. Again, I follow him and fly to the ground. Dismounting, I walk over to the lake tailing him.

"Harry?"

He spins round to face me.

"Why are you doing this to me? You know how I feel and still you turn away. But then you come out after me and won't leave me alone!" he is screaming.

"What do you want?"

I relax at the easy question, and move to stand in front of him.

"Harry, the only thing I want, is you."

Understanding dawns in his stunning eyes and I lean forward and press my lips to his. For a moment he does nothing, but then his arms reach up to circle my neck and he deepens the kiss.

Finally, I am complete.


End file.
